Los besos suficientes
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS 3X14. Puck se escapa al Club de la Lucha en cada cumpleaños de Beth. Este año, Blaine lo espera depierto. Plaine.


**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> Los besos suficientes  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Noah Puckerman. Blaine Anderson. Menciones a Quinn Fabray, Beth Corcoran.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Plaine. Levísimo Quick.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 2197 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> SPOILERS DEL 3X14. ¿Angst? Maybe a little. Lenguaje.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Después de ver el 3x14, me entró la necesidad compulsiva de escribir future!fics para regalar. Escribí tres drabbles en el Drabblethon de **glee_esp**, pero siempre hay una idea con la que se me va la olla y, en este caso, fue esta. Para mi querida esposa, **michan_kitamura**

* * *

><p>Puck abre la puerta tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Es inútil, de todos modos, porque cuando entra a la sala se encuentra con que Blaine está sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón, con las gafas resbalándosele por la punta de la nariz y bostezando por sobre la cubierta de un ejemplar de <em>El Sabueso de los Baskerville<em> ajado de tanto uso- el ejemplar que es de Puck, el que le regaló Santana, porque Blaine tiene una edición de la obras completas de Conan Doyle, que es muy bonita y todo, pero que en realidad es sumamente incómoda para leer.

- Has leído ese libro una docena de veces, Blanderson. No sé qué le ves de interesante todavía.

- Los clásicos no tienen fecha de vencimiento, Noah. Ni límite para el placer- Responde Blaine sacándose las gafas con una mano.- Llegas tarde.- Puntualiza.

- Sí. Nos quedamos tomando unas cervezas con los chicos, ya sabes.

- Noah.- Y no hay reproche ni sarcasmo en la forma en la que Blaine pronuncia su nombre, pero si hay algo que es final, y Puck no puede resistirlo, y tiene que darse media vuelta y abandonar la falsa sonrisa.

- Okey, no. No me quedé tomando cerveza con los chicos y no, no estoy bien. ¿Satisfecho?

Pero Blaine no responde, simplemente se queda mirándolo con sus enormes ojos hazel, con los codos sobre las rodillas, y Puck siente unas inexplicables ganas de gritar.

- Dame la mano, Noah.

- ¿Qué?- Y Puck está verdaderamente confundido, primero porque por un segundo se había olvidado de su mano, y segundo porque pensaba que la estaba ocultando bien, joder.

- Que me dejes ver tu mano.

Puck suspira y se sienta a su lado en el sillón, porque de todos modos el daño ya está hecho. Blaine extiende el brazo, y, a regañadientes, Puck le da la mano derecha que hasta entonces tenía cubierta con un pañuelo. Blaine quita el pañuelo, y su mirada se vuelve infinitamente más triste al ver la fea herida que Puck tiene en los nudillos.

Roza apenas el dorso de la mano con los dedos, de una forma que no es tanto una caricia como un reconocimiento de su existencia y luego se pone de pie.

- Voy a traer algo para limpiarte la herida.

Puck no responde y cierra los ojos y se deja caer contra el respaldo del sillón. Aparentemente, la noche va a ser incluso más larga de lo que él esperaba.

* * *

><p>No hablan mientras Blaine le limpia la herida y le prepara un vendaje. Puck tampoco se queja, y el silencio es total hasta que Blaine lo rompe.<p>

- Me habías prometido que no irías al Club sin mi.- Comenta, y no es un reproche, porque Blaine no hace nunca verdaderos reproches, pero hay algo en el tono de su voz que habla del dolor que se le va acumulando en el alma, y de lo traicionado y lo inútil que se siente, y Puck _odia_ escuchar ese tono en la voz de Blaine casi más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

- Lo siento.- Le dice con la voz ahogada y rasposa, porque es lo que _puede_ decir, porque los _No es tu culpa_, y _El problema soy yo_ y_ Soy una mierda y no te merezco_ se le quedan atorados en la garganta.

- No hace falta que te disculpes.- Dice Blaine, terminando el vendaje con un nudo suave, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a empañar sus imposiblemente largas pestañas.- Quisiera ser lo suficiente como para que no lo necesitases. Es mi culpa, y no la tuya.

Y Puck tiene ganas de gritar, de romper cosas, de romperse los nudillos de la mano buena, y volverse a romper los que ya tiene destrozados, porque es un sentimiento de impotencia con el que es incapaz de lidiar, porque lo hace mierda que Blaine se cargue a las espaldas los problemas que son de Puck, y los que son suyos, y los que son de los dos, y se eche encima toda la culpa, porque eso destroza su auto-estima, y luego Puck tiene que remar a contra corriente para sacarlo de ese pozo, y eso los hace mierda a los dos. Y, además, ni siquiera es justo y es tan espantosamente irónico que Blaine Anderson- espadachín de la justicia y la igualdad desde el día uno en el que Puck lo conoció- exija justicia para los demás, pero sea incapaz de tenerla para consigo mismo.

Pero son demasiados sentimientos para decir en unas pocas palabras, y son problemas con los que los dos llevan años lidiando, y Puck nunca esperó que se resolvieran de un día para el otro, pero en momentos así en los que siente que siguen estancados en el casillero uno, tiene ganas de morderse la lengua hasta arrancársela para no gritar. Pero Blaine está llorando acurrucado a su lado, y Puck sabe que en este momento lo más importante es hacer control de daños antes de que el problema le espirale fuera de control- lo aprendió primero con Quinn, a las malas; Kurt le confirmó que esa era la manera de tratar a Blaine en aquella memorable charla de _Rompe el corazón de Blaine y yo te romperé el culo, Puckerman_; y él mismo ha reafirmado el conocimiento a fuerza de llorar sangre en los tres años que él y Blaine llevan juntos. Así que lo aferra contra su cuerpo, y Blaine esconde la cabeza en su pecho, y mientras le besa el cabello enrulado, Puck lo abraza con fuerza, porque sabe que Blaine no se le va a quebrar en los brazos, sabe que Blaine es más fuerte de lo que aparenta físicamente a simple vista, y que hasta es capaz de darle buena pelea, pero sabe que Blaine se le va a quebrar si no lo abraza, de una forma mucho más dolorosa y mucho más irreparable.

Pasan un par de minutos en los que no son otra cosa que un nudo de miembros en el que es imposible distinguir del todo donde empieza uno y donde termina el otro. Finalmente, Blaine deja de llorar, pero se queda aferrado al pecho de Puck, sin decirse nada, simplemente respirando el uno contra el otro hasta que sus respiraciones llevan el mismo ritmo.

- Lo siento.- Dice Blaine finalmente cuando se aparta, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas del rostro con violencia.- Lo siento, se supone que debería estar aquí para ti, y en cambio…

- Shhh.- Lo interrumpe Puck poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.- Estás aquí para mi, B. Eres todo lo bueno que podría desear. Soy yo quien a veces necesita estar solo y lidiar solo con los problemas. Tú no haces nada mal.

- Si no quieres estar conmigo en los peores momentos de tu vida, y en cambio prefieres ir a romperte los nudillos, creo que hay algo que va muy, muy mal, Puck.

- Son mis problemas, B. No tienes por qué cargártelos a la espalda.- Quizás debiera, pero no tiene corazón para decirle que ha sido así siempre, que eso fue lo que hizo cuando se enteró de que Quinn estaba embarazada; cuando dieron a Beth en adopción; justo antes de la locura que lo había llevado al reformatorio; cuando Shelby lo había dejado tan repentina y estúpidamente que durante días había permanecido con él la sensación de que estaba dando vueltas de forma interminable. _Siempre_.

- Yo quiero que tus problemas sean mis problemas, Noah. ¿Acaso no ves que me partes al medio cada vez que sales a romperte la crisma porque te acuerdas de Beth? Y quizás Beth no haya sido parte de mi vida, y nunca lo sea, pero quiero ser parte de _tu_ vida, Noah, y no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Beth?

Blaine bufa, y Puck se siente repentinamente incómodo por la pregunta.

- Llevo tres años contigo, Puck. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que todos los años por esta fecha te pones intratable y te escapas a romperte la crisma? Además, no es una fecha sencilla para Quinn tampoco, sumándole encima lo del accidente. No es una fecha fácil de olvidar para nadie. Y todos los años te veo salir por esa puerta, y me pregunto en qué estado vas a regresar, si voy a tener que salir a recorrer hospitales para juntar de nuevo los pedazos. _Me pregunto si vas a regresar_. Y es un sentimiento de mierda y lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Prefiero que salgas y te folles a Quinn todos los años si eso sirve para hacerte sentir mejor, prefiero eso a que salgas a hacerte daño de forma voluntaria, que salgas para volver tan roto físicamente como te sientes emocionalmente. Y es una mierda, porque soy incapaz de hacer que dejes de sentirte así, y…

Puck corta el exabrupto tomándolo del mentón y atrapándolo en un beso que es violento y es profundo desde el principio, porque esa es la forma en la que se besan cuando Puck quisiera cambiar el mundo y dárselo arreglado de regreso de forma que nunca más lo vaya a volver a hacer sufrir, pero solo puede besarlo. Se besan y se aferran a la ropa del otro, y los dos lloran dentro del beso, y se muerden y se hacen daño, porque se aman, pero eso no es garantía de inmunidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Se separan y respiran jadeantes frente contra frente, y las lágrimas hacen que los ojos de Blaine se vean imposiblemente verdes, y Puck tiene ganas de prometerle que todo estará mejor, que va a cambiar, que la vida dejará de ser una mierda y que va a ser el hombre que sabe que él necesita a su lado, pero sabe que prometerle mentiras sólo hará que a la larga todo sea más doloroso, y además Puck nunca se caracterizó por mentir, ni siquiera para ocultar el dolor.

Y, la verdad es que lo único que tiene para ofrecerle es un hombre con muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo y en el alma, un hombre que está acostumbrado a tener que luchar demasiado por todo lo que quiere, y que por eso es incapaz de confiarse del todo a otro ser humano, un hombre que tiene un agujero en el corazón que lleva el nombre de una niña de rizos dorados, que nunca nadie más va a poder llenar verdaderamente del todo ni aunque se destroce intentándolo, un hombre que nunca va a poder salir al cien por ciento del embrujo de Quinn Fabray, porque hay una especie de hilo invisible que los une que el destino ha atado entre ellos simplemente para joderles la vida.

Es un hombre imperfecto e incompleto, que está muy por debajo de los estándares a los que sabe que Blaine podría aspirar si quisiera, pero es un hombre que lo ama con cada fibra que tiene en el cuerpo, y que haría lo imposible por verlo sonreír, porque es un hombre capaz de darlo todo por las personas que ama, un hombre que sabe que quizás es poco, pero que le daría hasta la última molécula del aire que respira si pudiera.

- Eres todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que quiero, B. No vuelvas a decir que eres una mierda nunca más. Porque _la vida_ es una mierda, y he aprendido eso hace muchos años, y quizás sea un imbécil que muchas veces no sabe manejar lo que siente y que te hace daño sin querer, pero nunca antes la vida me había parecido que valía tanto la pena ser vivida como desde que te tengo a mi lado. Me das perspectiva, y me das un futuro mejor que imaginar para ayudarme a salir adelante. Y quizás sea un idiota y necesite que me golpees a menudo, pero quiero que estés a mi lado y que seas tú quien me golpee cuando estoy siendo un idiota, porque te necesito, B, y tengo días en los que soy un idiota, pero si no te tuviera conmigo, sería un idiota todos los días de mi vida.

Blaine se acurruca a su lado, y Puck sabe que en realidad no está haciendo más que dar el primer paso en un camino que será largo y será tortuoso, y que tentará a los dos a abandonar más de una vez, pero es el camino para intentar arreglas las inseguridades de Blaine y sus propios fantasmas, y la sola idea de haber dado el primer paso ya resulta un alivio.

- ¿Puedo besarte en lugar de golpearte?- Pregunta Blaine, bajito y suave, y todavía se oyen los rastros de las lágrimas en su voz, pero el que se haya compuesto lo suficiente como para hablar es una buena señal. Siempre es una buena señal.

- Te me estás poniendo blando con los años, Anderson.- Le toma el pelo Puck, sonriendo, pero Blaine niega con la cabeza, muy serio.

- La vida te da suficientes golpes, Noah. Quizás no me alcance la vida para darte besos suficientes como para curar todas las heridas, pero al menos déjame intentarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
